Xander Lucas
Xander Lucas is an Australian Pro Wrestler currently performing for Next Legends of Wrestling. Formerly the avatar known as Xander Handsome, that account had to get shut down due to some personal drama. Back as Handsome, Xander was poised to join MWA and XWA (now known as VWE). After almost two years away from Second Life, Xander and his real life wife came to an agreement and he was back in the game. After reconnecting with some old acquaintences like Derrick Cult and Maxine Endrizzi, it was time to finish his original journey and join the VWE. In September of 2013, Xander debuted as the newest acquisition of NLW. Career Highlights VWE Tag Team Champion (x1 w/ Josh Poffo) (7/20/12 - 1/4/13 *defeated Derrick Cult & Jackson Doune and John Struk & El Tigre in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match at VWE Dead End 7/20, defeated by Kevin Faust & Justin Struk in a Handicap Match on VWE Edge 1/4) Match Records Win/Loss/Draw - 10-21-3 ---Virtual Wrestling Entertainment--- 1 - 5/2/12 - VWE Primetime - (Debut) Tag Team Match - VWE Tag Team Champions John & Justin Struk defeated Xander Lucas & Anthony "Iceman" Sabra 2 - 5/9/12 - VWE Primetime - Singles Match - Braden Karsin defeated Xander Lucas 3 - 5/16/12 - VWE Primetime - Singles Match - VWE European Champion "The Hellhound" Kevin Faust defeated Xander Lucas 4 - 5/18/12 - VWE Edge - Singles Match - No Contest Draw between Josh Poffo and Xander Lucas due to attack by Derrick Cult and Jackson Doune 5 - 5/30/12 - VWE Primetime - Singles Match - Xander Lucas defeated VWE Tag Team Champion John Struk 6 - 6/6/12 - VWE Primetime - Singles Match - VWE European Champion "The Hellhound" Kevin Faust defeated Xander Lucas 7 - 6/20/12 - VWE Primetime - Singles Match - Jackson Doune defeated Xander Lucas 8 - 6/22/12 - VWE Edge - VWE Championship Gauntlet Match - VWE Champion Benja Nirvana defeated "The Hellhound" Kevin Faust, Xander Lucas and Cody Houley to retain the VWE Heavyweight Championship 9 - 6/29/12 - VWE Edge - Tag Team Match - Double Countout ending between the team of Derrick Cult & Jackson Doune and Josh Poffo & Xander Lucas 10 - 6/30/12 - VWE House Show - Singles Match - Xander Lucas defeated El Tigre 11 - 7/6/12 - VWE Edge - Singles Match - TJ Tyler defeated Xander Lucas 12 - 7/13/12 - VWE Edge - Singles Match - No Contest Draw between VWE Tag Team Champion John Struk and Xander Lucas due to attack by Bad Intentions (Derrick Cult and Jackson Doune) 13 - 7/20/12 - VWE Dead End - VWE Tag Team Championship Triple Threat Tag Team Match - Josh Poffo & Xander Lucas def Derrick Cult & Jackson Doune and John Struk & El Tigre to become the new VWE Tag Team Champions 14 - 8/10/12 - VWE Edge - Tag Team Match - Josh Poffo & Xander Lucas def Ashe Cuervo & Sean Roberts 15 - 8/24/12 - VWE Edge - International Cup Match - Josh Poffo def Xander Lucas 16 - 9/19/12 - VWE Primetime - Singles Match - Xander Lucas def Ashe Cuervo 17 - 9/21/12 - VWE Elimination Royale - Elimination Royale Match - Xander came in at # 18, assisted in eliminating Jackson Doune but was soon after taken out by Acheron Nightfire 18 - 10/11/12 - VWE House Show - Singles Match - "The Menace" John Dennis def Xander Lucas 19 - 11/16/12 - VWE Edge - VWE Tag Team Championship Match - Josh Poffo & Xander Lucas def Kevin Faust & Anthony Sabra to retain the VWE Tag Team Championship 20 - 1/4/13 - VWE Edge - VWE Tag Team Championship Handicap Match - Kevin Faust & Justin Struk def Xander Lucas to become the new VWE Tag Team Champions. Match became a Handicap Match when Josh Poffo was unable to appear at the event. 21 - 2/28/13 - VWE eXperience - Singles Match - John Struk def Xander Lucas 22 - 5/10/13 - VWE Edge - VWE Tag Team Championship Match - Justin Struk & Kevin Faust def El Tigre & Xander Lucas to retain the VWE Tag Team Championship 23 - 8/15/13 - VWE eXperience - Singles Match - Xander Lucas def Ted Alter 24 - 8/16/13 - VWE Edge - Singles Match - Broly Blackheart def Xander Lucas by submission 25 - 8/22/13 - VWE eXperience - Triple Threat Match - John Dennis def Xander Lucas & Loody Graves by pinning Xander, afterwards a distraught Loody attacked Xander, nailing him with a Simply Awesome 26 - 8/29/13 - VWE eXperience - Triple Threat Match - VWE International Champion Derrick Cult def John Struk and Xander Lucas after pinning John ---Next Legends of Wrestling--- 27 - 9/25/13 - NLW Starstruck - Xtreme Match - Xander Lucas def Shawn Hex by pinfall 28 - 10/9/13 - NLW Starstruck - Xtreme Match - Xander Lucas def Baldisar McGinnis by pinfall after hitting him with the Aussie Drop 29 - 10/16/13 - NLW Starstruck - Falls Count Anywhere Match - Xander Lucas def Usher Ibor by pinfall even after some interferece from Trey Gunz ---Virtual Wrestling Entertainment Return--- 30 - 3/5/14 - VWE Primetime - Singles Match - Tyler Corvas def Xander Lucas by pinfall 31 - 4/11/14 - VWE eXperience - International Championship Match - DHA def Xander Lucas to successfully retain the International Title 32 - 6/4/14 - VWE Primetime - Singles Match - Curt bombastic def Xander Lucas by submission 33 - 9/19/14 - VWE Elimination Royale - entered the Elimination Royale Match at # 8, eliminated with Chuy Mendoza by Derrick Cult 34 - 10/17/14 - VWE Edge - DHA def Xander Lucas by pinfall in the first match of the Beat The Champ Challenge Signature Moves Aussie Drop (finisher - Samoan Drop) Bearhug (submission) Vertical Suplex Spinebuster